


I Love The Way You Hurt Me

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gags, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Pete’s a bad boy and Patrick decides to punish him.





	I Love The Way You Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emoviolent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/gifts).

> For kinktober day 6: Daddy/cock worship 
> 
> For emoviolent who suggested we do a kinktober fic exchange, I hope you like it!

“Daddy!” Pete cried out as Patrick bought his hand down hard over his bare ass. The cheeks were already bright red from the blows that had rained down over them for the past few minutes.

“This is your own fault my little slut.” Patrick traced his fingertips over the reddened skin, his tongue darting across his lower lip. “You’re such a filthy little cockslut, unable to resist when someone offers you their dick to suck.”

“Yes daddy!” He groaned as Patrick slapped his ass again, the sharp sound in the quiet of the bedroom. 

Patrick chuckled, he loved the pretty noises that he made when he was like this. It made him wish he could spank him for hours just to see how much he could take before finally cracking. As it was, though, his hand was starting to ache so he shoved him off his lap so that the bassist landed in a heap on the floor. “Since you love cock so much show me what you did.”

Pete didn’t need to be told twice, not when cock was mentioned, and his hands instantly went to Patrick’s fly, popping the button and tugging the zipper down. His eyes were wide and wet and hungry as he watched as his fingers pulled Patrick’s pants and boxers down to free his dick. “Daddy...” Pete whispered the word, sounding awed before leaning in and parting his lips wide, taking it into his mouth.

Patrick bit back a groan as Pete swallowed him down, his lips soft around his cock. Pete looked up at him as his nose pressed into his curls, looking desperately needy as he started to suck. He stayed there for a few moments, his tongue pressing up against his cock, drawing a moan from Patrick’s lips despite himself. He was sure he could feel Pete’s lip quirk before he started to move up an down. Each time he pulled back he fluttered his tongue over Patrick’s head and each time he slid back down he took him fully to the base. 

Patrick leaned back in his seat to watch him work, his tongue lapping at his heated flesh as he sucked him off. His little slut was easily the best cocksucker he’d ever had, his lips and tongue working magic on his dick, making him moan with pleasure with every movement. He couldn’t blame all the other guys that thrust into that hot, eager mouth whenever it was presented to them.

After a few move moments he threaded his fingers into his dark hair, holding him in place to thrust up against him. Pete just took it like the good slut he was, drooling around his cock and looking so desperate for it. “You’re such a filthy little cockslut aren’t you? Always so eager and hungry for it. I bet if it was up to you you’d be sucking off every guy that came within five feet of you.” He could see it now, the little whore on his knees, surrounded by men, his head being pulled from one aching cock to another. He felt Pete moan around him, attempting to nod in Patrick’s grip. “Of course you’d like that, you needy little slut.” Patrick smirked, shoving him off his cock roughly. “Enough!”

Pete whined, looking up at him with wide, puppy dog eyes. “Please daddy...” He sounded so needy, his lips parted wide and wet.

Patrick was almost tempted to thrust it back inside, but no, that wasn’t his plan. He grabbed the gag that he’d placed on the table beside his chair before he’d started spanking him and he shoved it into Pete’s eager mouth. “Hush, no more from you slut.” He quickly buckled it in place before he could spit it out, pleased by the result. The gag wasn’t a normal ball gag, it was shaped to look like a pacifier and the sight of it in Pete’s mouth only made his cock ache more. 

There was a temptation for him to just take his cock in hand, jerking it off until he came across his face, delighting at the muffled whines he’d make. He decided not to be that cruel though and he pushed his pants down the rest of the way, before rising from his seat. Patrick grabbed some lube, quickly slicking his fingers up. “Perhaps I should make you wear this for the next tour.” He touched the back of the gag with his clean hand, moving behind him and shoving two fingers into his ass. “Keep you gagged the whole time apart from when we eat, so I can make sure you’re not sucking off every cock you see.” Pete moaned around the gag and Patrick smiled, twisting his fingers inside him to open him up. He knew it wouldn’t take much more to get him ready, Pete was always so accommodating. Two fingers became three and Patrick couldn’t help but watch the way his pucker twitched around them. It was beautiful really, the way it fluttered against his fingers as he spread them. “Such a pretty hole, almost as eager as your sweet little mouth.”

Another muffled groan was the only response he could make and Patrick grin, sliding his fingers out and rubbing the excess lube over his wet cock. Each of his hands took ahold of one of his red cheeks, holding him open as he slammed inside of him. Now it was Patrick’s turn to moan as he filled him up, his balls slamming against him. His hole twitch around his cock just like it had around his fingers moments before, making his cock ache inside him. “That’s it, such a needy little slut for me.” Patrick’s words were a little breathless as he started to fuck him, sliding out and then thrusting into him at a rough, uneven pace. 

Pete trembled under him and he could hear more of those pretty sounds behind the gag. “I hope that you have learned your lesson.” Patrick dug his fingernails into Pete’s cheek as he spoke. “Your ass and your pretty little mouth are all mine, so you can’t get on your knees without permission understand?” Pete nodded, his head bobbing rapidly and that was good enough for him. He shifted his fingers running them over his back, marvelling at just how pretty he was. He bet he’d look even pretty with his arms pulled tight behind him, tied in place so he couldn’t move. He made a mental note to look into getting some rope, though he suspected he’d forget that once he’d spilled his load.

Holding onto him tight, Patrick fucked him hard and deep, knowing that he’d not last too much longer. “My pretty little slut.” Patrick gasped as his hips snapped against him, burying his cock balls deep one last time. He grunted, his eyelids fluttering as he came, marking Pete’s insides, claiming him as his own again.

Panting, he slipped his dick out of him, smiling at how slick it looked and how he could see his cum staining Pete’s stretched hole. It was a beautiful sight and, if he was so inclined, he’d have taken a picture of it to go with his collection of debauched photos of Pete. Everyone had seen those leaked pictures of Pete’s cock, but only a select few had seen the ones he had taken himself. He licked his lips, wiping his cock against his cheek before taking a few steps back to his bed. 

“Jerk yourself off. Once you’ve cum I’ll consider taking off the gag, if you do a good enough job.” Pete nodded again and started to shift into a position so that he could see and then he got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always awesome!


End file.
